Are These Feelings True
by MC1990
Summary: about Kevin and Lucy, They live in an apartment together, there just friends. Lucy and Kevin find out they have feeling towards one another that are More then friends." Kevin and Lucy are both in their Junior year of college. They live together in an apar


**Are These Feelings True?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or the show's charters but, I do own the plot and some of the charters that will be introduced within the story.**

**Summary" Story about Kevin and Lucy. They live in an apartment together, there just friends. Lucy and Kevin find out they have feeling towards one another that are More then friends." Kevin and Lucy are both in their Junior year of college. They live together in an apartment they were best friends since pre-school. **

* * *

**Kevin walked into the Starbucks where he saw his girlfriend where he needed to talk to. _Kevin, it's time to tell her the truth. _Kevin said in his mind. He saw where Laura was sitting and went and sat in the booth seated across from her. He took a deep breath and in hailed oxygen into his body before speaking. " Laura, I told you to meet me here to talk." Laura looked at him confused, she thought to herself and said to herself _" What would he possibly want to talk about?" _Laura's head screamed. " Okay sure, then, let's talk" Kevin looked at her for one last time and finally said, " Laura, I think we should break up. It's not that I don't like you. I care about you but, I don't love you. I just can't be or date someone whom I don't love. I know your mad but, This is what I feel." Kevin told her and looked up. Laura sat there stunned at what Kevin just said, _He said he wants to break up. What did I do for him to not love me? _" Kevin why, why Kevin?" Laura asked depressed. " I just don't love you the way you love me. I am sorry," Kevin said and stood up." Bye." With that Kevin left and Laura was there crying.**

**When Lucy walked into the apartment it was 2 O' Clock in the afternoon. She went and put her books in her room and went and sat on the couch. She had some unfinished business to finish and she had to think about. _I love Kevin. Not as a friend, as a person I would like to date. I knew him my whole life and now, I just found these feelings. I don't know what to do. How I should tell him. If I tell him and he doesn't love me the way I love him I'd be heart broken. _Lucy sat there and Kevin walked in, Lucy smiled. Kevin closed the door behind him and saw Lucy, and smiled back . He just smiled at the site of seeing her. _I see Lucy sitting there smiling. I hope she's smiling about me. I start walking over to where she sits and take a seat next to her and look at her. She is gorgeous. _" How was your day?" Lucy asked and looked at me in my eyes. _I took a breath and begun, _" It was good mostly. I broke up with Laura. I just had to, I can't date or be with an woman I don't love." Kevin said and looked at her. _He broke up with her, Yes! I want to ask him but, I just don't know how to explain it or tell him. He will think I'm a fool or something. I know I am not a fool but, It is just so hard to tell him how I feel about him._**

_**I just sit there thinking, Thinking about the previous things that has happened in the last 10 minutes. Kevin whom has just broken up with his girl friend. So now he is a free man and I can have him. Well, that might not happen but, you get the concept right? I just hope Kevin will ask me out and kiss me. I don't know why I think of that it is just, I don't know how to explain it but, He is not like an ordinary guy. He is different he is unique not like all the other guys I have dated or met. He has this type of chime that when I see him I just can't help but smile. He is the guy I would want in my life. If he does ask me out I hope he is the guy that I will end up spending the rest of my life with!**_

_**I just look at Lucy. I can tell she is day dreaming by the way she is looking like she is dreaming. She had these really beautiful deep blue eyes that are adorable. She has this hair that is so blonde that is also so beautiful. It hangs down pass her shoulders with curls in it. I want to ask her, I've been wanting to ask for a long time. I just don't know how to ask her. I love her not just how she looks by the way she acts and by her personality. She brightens up my day and my life. I knew her for my whole life and now that we are adults my feeling about her emerged towards her. They just become stronger and stronger one day at a time. To tell you the truth, I never loved any other woman more then Lucy Camden. Each time I hear that name, I just smile. Each time I see her I smile uncontrollably at what I am doing.**_

_**I go and get move more close to Kevin, I put my head on his shoulder. I Just did it without knowing. He looks down at he and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and looked at him in the eyes, boy does he have nice eyes. Nice, puppy brown eyes that you can get lost in looking at them.**_

**" Lucy?" I say and look at her straight into the eye. She turns to face me, I look at her. " Yes?" Lucy asked in a sweetly voice like she always uses. I take a breath and I began what I also wanted to do and now I have the courage to find what I want to do and I begin, " Lucy, You probably don't like me but, I like you. I liked you for a while now and my feelings for you don't disappear they just get deeper and deeper. Day by day, they get stronger for what I have about you. If you don't like me I'll understand but, I hope you do, Lucy, I love you with all my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" _Did Kevin just say what I think he did, he likes me. He really likes me! This is the best day of my life! _" Kevin, I also like you if you know it or not. I always did but, I never told you. I knew you had a girlfriend so I never wanted to tell you. I like you Kevin for who you are. You are a great guy you know that? Kevin, I would love to be your girlfriend." I told him in an honest answer. A smile started to appear onto his face. " Really?" Kevin asked and looked at me. " Yes." Lucy said, I smiled. Then, our heads started to tilt towards each other. I go and put my hand on her back and on her arm. Lucy's hand goes on my shoulder and one around my neck. I go and deepen the kiss. Then after a few minutes or lips parted and I looked at her.**

**_I just look up, looking at Kevin. I look at him staring at him in the eyes. I don't believe it I kissed him and he kissed me. We're dating, I don't believe it. I love this day, I know I can love Kevin forever. He is just one guy I can love for the rest of my life. _**

**I looked at her and say, " Luce, do you want to go out tonight and get something to eat?" She looks at me in the eye and smiles and says, " Yes, I would love to go out to dinner with you." Lucy said. We go get our jackets from the closet and we go to _" Eddie's Pool Hall." _We walk around the corner where it stands and we walk in it. We sit at an table and I go and sit next to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. **

**Kevin and I go up to play pool, then, Laura approaches us and looks at Kevin and says, " You dumped me for Lucy? What kind of person are you? Why would you dump me for that piece of garbage?" Laura yells. Kevin looked at her and began to get angry, " I did not just dump you for Lucy. Yes that was part of it but, The real answer is because _I was not I love with you. _I can not date a woman I don't love! Also, don't call Lucy garbage." Kevin yelled. " So you mean your in love with Lucy, You barely even know her." Laura said in frustration. Kevin protested and said, " Correction I know her more then I know you. I knew her my whole life. We are best friends and we always will be. She is the girl I always loved and liked. Even if I dated you still, Lucy would still mean the world to me." Laura walks away and we continue our game of pool. **

**Lucy and I go back to our seats. The waitress comes over and orders our food, we ordered the original, Burgers, Fry's and Cokes. We eat our food. When we began to walk out of the Pool Hall, Lucy hugs me, I go and hug her back. I face her, and lean down to kiss her. **

**Lucy and I walk into our apartment which we share. We close the door behind us and go sit on the couch. I turn the T.V on and put a movie on. I found the movie " Cabin Fever," So I put it into the DVD player. I put my left arm around he shoulder and she puts he head on my shoulder. We lie down on the couch. In the middle of the movie towards the end, Lucy falls asleep. I take the blanket which is placed on top of the couch and put it on top of us. I go and turn of the T.V and kiss her head, Then I lie my head down and go asleep myself.**

**When I dreamed, I dreamed about Lucy and I. I see myself in a nice restaurant wearing a tux and my whole family is there including Lucy's. Lucy is wearing a nice black strapless dress with flowers going along the dress. It looked like an prom dress. Then, I got down on one knee and took out the dark blue velvet box. Which revealed a nice square cut diamond engagement ring. Lucy gasp. Then I said _" Lucy Camden, Will you take the honor of being my wife?" _Lucy looked at me and said, _" Yes Kevin Kinkirk, I will take the honor and be your wife!" Lucy said and yelped._**

**I dreamed about Kevin and I. The day we say _I do. I just starting walking down the aisle. I wore an strapless beautiful white gown. My vale over my head. My brides maids worse black dresses which were beautiful. Mary was my maid of honor, Ben was the best man. Sam and David were the ring barriers. My mom kissed me and lead me to Kevin. We took hands and walked up the steps. My dad said the blessings and pronounces us husband and wife, we then kissed._**

_**Boy, did I wish this dream not toe end, thought Lucy and Kevin. They slept there smiling.**_

**_

* * *

_****A/N: Please Read and review. I need five reviews or more until I write a new chapter. Tell me what you think and suggestions. **


End file.
